


Not Another Gay Figure Skater: Sex on Ice

by verydryzen



Series: Not Another Gay Figure Skater [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, M/M, Magical Realism, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verydryzen/pseuds/verydryzen
Summary: Phichit moves in with Christophe, but that does not result in the quiet life that Christophe was anticipating…





	1. Chapter 1

**September, Champéry, Switzerland**

 

Christophe sits on his balcony looking down into the valley, drinking his morning coffee. There's a cold crispness to the fall air, and people are already using their fireplaces. Christophe walks back into the chalet, and bumps into a pile of boxes. Phichit moved in weeks ago, but there simply isn't enough storage in the tiny chalet. Minette meows, she seems to enjoy bouncing from pile of boxes to pile of boxes.

“Bonjour, Minette! I know, there's barely room for all of us. But at least I didn't have to move you to Bangkok…” concedes Christophe, scratching behind her ears. Christophe peeks into the bedroom, Phichit is still sleeping, it's one of his few days off from training. Christophe returns to the kitchen and cooks rice porridge with pork and an egg, Phichit's favorite breakfast. Christophe soon feels a hug from behind, as he watches Phichit in his pumpkin pajamas, grab a cup of coffee and sit at his laptop. Christophe fights the urge to take a photo, then realizes he's gazing at Phichit the same besotted way Victor looks at Yuuri. Amused at himself, Christophe smiles and serves breakfast.

 

Christophe wakes up in the middle of the night, Phichit is tossing and turning. It's been happening more and more in the last few weeks. Christophe caresses the side of his cheek, and whispers,

“ _Chut_ , it's all right, …” Phichit calms down a bit. This time, Phichit mumbles,

“Yes, baby, I'll be there…”

Christophe pulls Phichit into a hug, and kisses the top of his head.

 

“You're looking stressed again,” Christophe says, wrapping his arms around him.

Phichit collapses onto his desk, obviously upset about something.

“Tell me what's going on…” continues Christophe.

“It makes sense for us to get married next summer, after the World Championship…” concedes Phichit.

“But…” Christophe prompts, unsure of the problem.

“We need to get married now, well,… in two weeks,” admits Phichit.

“Why?”

Phichit scrunches his face and murmurs,

“I'd rather not say…”

Christophe considers for a moment, and replies,

“I'm sorry, but… if you don't trust me enough to explain, I don't see any reason to rush the wedding. It will interfere with your training schedule, and be a financial strain.”

Phichit bites one of his thumbnails, nervously.

“It's a very persistent gut feeling. If we get married in about two weeks, I will get to adopt my baby.”

Christophe looks perplexed.

“I fail to see the connection. I'd like to wait a few years…” Christophe gently disagrees.

“That makes sense,” Phichit acknowledges, nodding his head sadly.

 

Christophe wakes up around midnight, Phichit is tossing and turning in his sleep again. Christophe tries to calm him down, but nothing works. Finally, Christophe shakes him.

“Wake you, you're having a nightmare,” explains Christophe.

“Oh, okay.” Phichit rolls away, hugging himself.

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“No.”

“The baby again?”

Phichit nods, tears welling up in his eyes. Christophe feels his resolve weakening. He's helpless when Phichit cries.

“Fine, we'll get married in less than two weeks. But please don't complain if it's small and …simple.”

Phichit hugs Christophe.

“Thanks, I feel so relieved…” whispers Phichit, already nodding off.

 

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!” screeches Phichit, reading an email on his laptop.

“What's wrong?” questions Christophe.

“I asked Yuuri's wedding planner, Morton, to give me a quote on a similar wedding, and look at the amount of this estimate…” Phichit shows him the screen. Christophe reads it, and nods his head.

“Victor spent a lot! I'm sorry, _chéri_ , we can't afford an expensive wedding.”

“I know, I know, … we should marry in Bangkok. It'll be awkward for my family, but our money will stretch farther, and we'll save plane tickets for my relatives,” acknowledges Phichit.

“I will text the plan to my parents,” replies Christophe. Christophe's phone chirps seconds later. “My mother wants to go shopping with you.” Christophe rubs his forehead. “Ever since I told her about us getting married, she texts me all the time.”

 

Christophe wakes up in the middle of the night out of habit, but Phichit is sleeping peacefully. Changing the date of the wedding is causing a huge amount of last-minute planning, but seems to have soothed Phichit. Was Phichit worried Christophe would change his mind about getting married?

 

Phichit reviews his guest list, and realizes the wedding party is looking very small. Many skaters can't afford the last minute trip, or aren't available. Besides immediate family, only Victor, Yuuri, and Leo have agreed to come. Phichit grabs his phone.

“Plisetsky! I need you to fly to Bangkok in 1 1/2 weeks, for my wedding. I won't take no for an answer!”

“I'm busy. Can't come,” insists Plisetsky.

“All you do is train and hang out with Otabek, why can't you come?”

“I'm not sure yet,” admits Plisetsky.

Phichit gets a calculating look on his face. “Fine. I'm calling Yuuri, and telling him how _disappointed_ I am…” he replies with a big fake sigh.

Plisetsky thinks about this for a moment. Katsudon will tell Victor, and Victor will…

“Crap. I'll be there. But I won't be happy.”

 

The next day, Phichit comes home from training, and goes straight to the computer to plan the wedding. He mutters to himself,

“I'm very careful with money, but I'm only getting married once…”

Christophe dances into the office, tapping happily on a pile of boxes.

“Show me your wish list, I can make it happen,” offers Christophe, with a smile.

“Don't dip into your savings,” protests Phichit.

“I won't. I got an advance on my autobiography being published,” announces Christophe, with a big arm flourish.

“ _Sex on Ice_ is getting published! You're amazing! Let's celebrate!” hollers Phichit, hopping up and down, and sending the cat scurrying for cover.

 

**Lausanne, Switzerland**

 

Christophe sits on a red stool at the gay bar, _Le Jeté_. A few men come over to chat, but Christophe declines their company politely. Florian spots him.

“Christo, where's the cat? How's your _fiancé_?” asks Florian with just a tinge of bitterness. “I was with you for years, and you never proposed.”

Christophe motions to the cat carrier he's hiding under his coat.

“Nice to see you too, Florian. How's your new boyfriend? Gustave?” replies Christophe.

“He's a doctor, and has a very nice apartment. He's reliable, and …punctual,” describes Florian.

“In other words, he's boring. But at least he wears suits, my mother will be pleased,” mocks Christophe.

“Now, now, he's not that bad. He's kind, and monogamous. How are you?”

“You'll be happy to know I'm struggling. My home is a disaster area, and I'm getting married in Bangkok in a few days,” reveals Christophe, nursing a drink. “That's why need a cat sitter.”

“Really? I thought the wedding was next summer… Phichit must be worried you will bolt. Why is your home a disaster?”

“Too much stuff in a tiny space. I can't afford a bigger house, especially not in Champéry.”

“Well, apartments are cheaper in Lausanne, and I can find you a nice office job…” offers Florian, smirking at his predicament. A man with light blonde hair, glasses, and wearing a suit comes up behind Florian.

“Gustave! I'd like you to meet Christophe Giacometti, figure skater,” presents Florian. Gustave pulls out a card, and gives it to Christophe. He reads,

 

Dr Gustave Cloutier

Urologue/Urologist

+41 21 310 50 00

 

“Nice to meet you, Christophe. Well Florian, it seems the men you date have something in common,” observes Gustave.

“Euh, let's see… tall, blonde hair… and glasses,” guesses Florian. Gustave nods.

“Yes. And we've both seen a lot of penises,” adds Christophe, handing back the business card.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bangkok, Thailand**

 

Christophe looks out at the bustling street from his hotel bedroom. It's raining, hot, and humid.

“It doesn't feel like autumn. We'll be lucky if we don't get flooded while we're here.”

Christophe lays down on the hotel bed, motioning for Phichit to join him. Phichit paces in the room, keeping his distance.

“Relax. Everything is ready for the wedding Saturday,” reassures Christophe.

“No, it's not that. The baby is arriving soon at the orphanage,” explains Phichit. Christophe grimaces.

“We've talked about that, I'm not ready yet…” protests Christophe.

“I know, I know! But I can't control when he shows up…” argues Phichit.

“There isn't only one baby for you, put a hold on your documents… There are lots of kids in need,” Christophe counters persuasively, but knowing Phichit is stubborn and determined.

 

The next day, Christophe's mother, Fabienne, corners him to chat.

“I'm worried about this adoption process. We don't know the genetics of the child, or if there's been any abuse of alcohol or drugs during pregnancy…” she complains.

“ _Maman_ , _s'il vous plaît_ , you need to be supportive,” pleads Christophe.

“I'm supportive, but also realistic. And as for Phichit, _ma puce,_ he's acting oddly. We visited the orphanage. We brought food and other supplies, but he refused to come in and meet the children. Has he said anything to you?”

“Not a word. Did he seem …nervous?”

“No. He said it's not time yet,” she shrugs her shoulders. “Why are you rushing into this marriage? Florian thinks you're behaving very oddly...”

 

Christophe and Phichit are eating dinner in the hotel restaurant. Christophe picks at his noodles, the heat and humidity are killing his appetite for food.

“Phichit, you've been avoiding me for days, and we're getting married tomorrow. If you don't let me make love to you tonight, I will…” Christophe is unable to imagine a good threat.

“Yuuri made Victor wait several nights before the wedding,” retorts Phichit, in between bites of food.

“I don't care what they did! This is our life…”

“Look, there's your mother. I promised to take her shopping,” Phichit takes a last bite, blows him a kiss and runs off.

 

“The ceremony is tomorrow, what should we do tonight, Victor?” asks Christophe, lounging on Victor's hotel bed, fanning himself.

“Yuuri and Phichit will be chatting all night. Would you like to go dancing?” offers Victor, arranging his clothes in the closet. Christophe shrugs, somewhat depressed.

“Not really, I've been feeling out of sorts since we landed in Bangkok,” Christophe replies, staring at the ceiling fan whirling above him.

“I'll check in with Yuuri for a moment, I haven't received any messages from his mom saying our daughter is all right,” says Victor.

Victor knocks on Phichit's door, and Yuuri answers.

“I haven't heard a word about Mariko…” Victor begins, then glimpses Phichit crying on the bed.

“My mother said she's fine, and … give us some time…” whispers Yuuri. Victor returns to his room, and orders room service.

“Tell me how things have been since Phichit moved in…” questions Victor.

“Stressful. He's in a rush to form a family, but I need more time,” replies Christophe, not seeming to want to talk much. Victor chatters about his home life, and tells funny stories about his daughter. Christophe shows a polite interest, and they soon fall asleep.

 

The ceremony is in a private room of a restaurant, and it's raining once again. Christophe and Phichit are both wearing gold brocade suits, and walk into the small room with a tray piled high with coins, flowers, leaves and nuts. The tray is colorful, with bright green leaves, bright yellow and purple flowers. Phichit places a white ribbon with flowers hanging from the ends around Christophe's neck, then Christophe does the same to Phichit. Then they kneel down with their hands together, in front of two short gilded tables, resting their elbows on little cream cushions. A _Mong Kol_ , a long white string woven into two headbands tied together is placed upon their heads by Phichit's father. Phichit's father pronounces a traditional blessing,

“The miracle of love is like the miracle of a flower, it thrives upon the sunshine of a smile... Its roots are secured in the memories of yesterday and its petals breathe the promise of joy-filled tomorrows. To be loved is to know happiness and contentment. To give love is to know the joy of sharing oneself. It is through the miracle of love that we discover the fullness of life.”

Christophe feels like the actor in a play. The ceremony is beautiful, but doesn't have much meaning to him. However, Phichit seems happy, which makes it worthwhile to Christophe.

The guests take turns pouring water on to their hands from a conch shell gilded with gold, saying a blessing. Phichit's mother says clearly and loudly,

“May each married couple here be inspired to reaffirm the vows they made on their own wedding day, and for others, may it bring a smile for future dreams.”

Christophe's parents simply say congratulations.

Victor is inspired, and proclaims loudly,

“ _Gorko!_ _Gorko!_ _Gorko!_ To the newlyweds! May the happy star that brought you together shine on you for many, many years. May this be your first and last marriage! May your children have happy and rich parents!” Victor appears ready to continue, so Yuuri snatches the seashell away, and bows in a very solemn manner,

“ _Gokekkon omedetoo gozaimasu_ , congratulations and best wishes on your marriage,” declares Yuuri, glancing apologetically at Phichit. Phichit grins.

“Congratulations Phichit,” says Leo.

“Phichit's annoying, but he's a nice guy. Don't screw this up,” mutters Plisetsky to Christophe. Otabek jabs him, and declares,

“May you both be blessed with health, wealth, and many children.”

Mendelssohn's wedding march plays, then the guests pelt them with rice. Christophe tries to smile, uncomfortable with more talk of children.

 

The ceremony ends, Christophe is sorely tempted to kiss Phichit, but grabs one of his hands instead, so as to not completely shock Phichit's family. Phichit is grinning, and then suddenly his face changes.

“I have to go!” he exclaims, “I need a taxi!”

“Phichit…” Christophe has no idea what's going on, but Phichit disappears into the street. Christophe follows him outside. The guests sit in the restaurant, and awkwardly wait the return of the married couple. Phichit's youngest brother pipes up,

“We need more guests! Weddings are supposed to have hundreds of people…” as his older sister, forces a smiles and and motions her brother to be quiet.

 

Phichit is waving his arms, and Christophe walks in front of a incoming taxi, causing it to slam on the brakes with a frightening squealing noise. Phichit gives the directions in Thai, and the cab drives off with the two of them.

“Where are we going?” questions Christophe, noticing the rain has stopped.

Phichit bites the nail on one of his thumbs.

“I'll sound nuttier than a peanut sauce if I explain right now,” replies Phichit. The taxi arrives in front of an orphanage. They get out, and enter the reception area.

“Mister Chulanont. I'm glad you entered. Thank you for your generous donations,” says a middle-aged woman with a welcoming smile.

“Oh, you're welcome. I was wondering… I submitted paperwork… Did a baby arrive today? Lots of hair, a little mole under the left ear?” asks Phichit.

The woman looks at him confused. She clarifies,

“Yes ...about 15 minutes ago. Do you know the young woman who had the child?”

“No. I just had a… dream…” Phichit sits down, overwhelmed.

“Would you wait a moment, I need to check something,” she says pleasantly.

Christophe gazes at Phichit, who finally confesses,

“The orphanage didn't call… I had a feeling…” Phichit stops as Christophe gives him a look of disbelief.

 

The middle-aged woman disappears for almost half an hour, then returns with a young woman, petite and shy. The girl stares at Phichit, and slowly comes closer, then turns towards Christophe .

“He is kind, isn't he?” she asks Christophe .

“Yes. Very kind.”

“Does he smile a lot?” she continues.

“Most of the time, he's very… cheerful,” adds Christophe, realizing he's being interviewed.

“Does he respect his parents?” Christophe nods.

“I think so.”

“And is he patient?”

“Most of the time, but though I test his patience to the limit…”

The girl nods her head, then offers Phichit a small golden amulet.

“It's a good omen you are getting married today. Please take care of my baby. I will pray for you both to have a long and happy life.” The girl scurries away, the assistant director comes to see them.

“I have started the process for you to adopt the baby. Please understand that even if all goes well, it may take months before you would be able to bring the baby home. I will contact you soon for the next step.”

 

Back on the street, Christophe hails another cab, and directs them back to the wedding reception.

“You left me on our wedding day,” complains Christophe.

Phichit looks startled. “I know, that must be hard. Thanks for coming with me.”

“I can't compete with a baby. You're going forward with it even though I'm not ready?”

“I'm sorry, but yes. I'll be a single parent if I have to…do you want to end our marriage?” squeaks Phichit.

“No! But…I'm not adopting this baby. I will …help how I can,” declares Christophe in a defeated manner.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Is that it? You're not going to… reassure me?”

Phichit cocks his head to the side.

“No, you'll get bored if I don't keep you on your toes,” explains Phichit, then reaches over surreptitiously and holds his hand. Christophe sees a visitors pamphlet lying on the seat. He picks it up, uses it as a screen between them and the taxi driver, and gives Phichit a kiss.

 

They arrive back at the wedding reception, Plisetsky sees Phichit, and aggravated, drags him to a corner to talk.

“Your family just made us play charades.We just spent 20 minutes guessing that Victor shooting a chicken meant _Bang! cock_ – Bangkok. You owe me, Chulanont. Explain!” rages Plisetsky.

“I have this dream where I see this baby, I know exactly what he looks like. I feel… I'm supposed to adopt him, so I pushed Christophe into moving up the wedding. He's freaking out, he's not ready for a baby…” frets Phichit.

“More weird hocus-pocus shit! And why am I involved?” demands Plisetsky.

“Because it's happening to you too, you're the only one who understands. What have you been dreaming about?”

“I'm not saying,” mutters Plisetsky.

 

Phichit motions Christophe over to the dessert table, and makes him take a bite of several dishes.

“This is a woven sweet bread called _Khanom Kareaw_ , it represents us always being together. This light fluffy dish is called _Khanom Tuay Foo_ , it will make our love grow strong. Oh, and this is _Met Khanoon_ , it gives the blessing of support, so we don't lose track of our dreams.”

Christopher smiles appreciatively, and replies,

“If only all our troubles could be resolved with sweets.”

 

Everyone is eating and talking, and the waiters bring out more dishes of food. Christophe checks his watch. Victor comes over, and asks with a concerned look,

“You don't seem happy. What's wrong with Phichit?”

“He's acting oddly and wants to adopt right away… He's been withholding sex, I assume to make our honeymoon more exciting. I'm afraid it will have the opposite effect.”

“Ah. You fear being desperate will make you a less masterful lover? Ah, the difficulties of the boudoir…I hate to sound like the old married man, but difficulties will increase with a baby.”

“You're right.” Christophe stands up, walks over to Phichit, throws him over his shoulder, and exits the party. They enter a taxi, and head to the hotel.

“I was having fun,” pouts Phichit.

“We would've stayed longer, if you hadn't decided to turn me into a sex crazed idiot,” grumbles Christophe. Once in the hotel room, Christophe heads straight to the shower, hoping to improve his mood. The hot water soothes and relaxes him. and he decides to go out and apologize.

“Phichit, I'm sorry lost my temper…” begins Christophe, then stops. Phichit is only wearing leather briefs with straps that cross his chest and tie in the back. The outfit leaves the derrière completely uncovered, and Phichit is trying different sexy poses in the mirror. Christophe groans.

“You don't like it? I have a more romantic outfit, I also have a silly one, elephant underpants, where the trunk is filled with…” comments Phichit.

Christophe picks him up and kisses him at the same time.

“I don't care.. At this point, you can wear a hamster suit,” moans Christophe. “Tell me what you want.”

Phichit lays down on his stomach, and wiggles his behind in the air. Christophe has to use all his self-control not to enter Phichit right away. Instead, he focuses on licking Phichit's hole, till Phichit is bucking backwards, and Christophe insert some fingers.

“Chris, do you want me? Tell me…” moans Phichit.

“I want you so badly… I'm too pent-up, I might hurt you.”

Phichit pushes Christophe on his back, and positions himself on top.

“Hold onto the bed, I will ride you…”

 

“Why are you and Victor superior masters of the erotic arts?” Phichit muses, lying on top of Christophe.

“It can't be just lots of partners, Victor is actually not very promiscuous. Why do I get the impression that you and Yuuri talk only about sex? And wasn't Yuuri almost a virgin when he met Victor? Maybe his opinion is less than objective…”

“I developed an extensive survey, then got Leo to program and post it online,” explains Phichit.

“Of course you did. All right, tell me your conclusion,” chuckles Christophe.

“You're both givers. You take care of your partners before taking care of yourselves.”

“I disagree. You're very giving, but hadn't been properly instructed. In order to become competent, one needs to be taught from someone with experience. An apprenticeship is needed. I knew this French guy who took his son to a professional prostitute in Amsterdam for his initial experience.”

“So Victor had an _apprenticeship_?”

“Yes, with an older man. But Phichit, please don't repeat this to Yuuri.”

“But… I want details!” wails Phichit. Christophe ignores the cry, and walks over to Phichit's two suitcases. The bigger one is open, and Christophe rifles through it.

“I was wondering why you packed so much for three days, you bought an entire sex shop! I don't even know what half this stuff is…” comments Christophe, pulling out a rubber duck wearing a pink bondage outfit.

“Bath massager. And that's an Eiffel tower dildo. It reminds me of our meeting in Paris. That silver sci-fi sleeve is a male mastubator, and the black thing is a silicon penis cage. Ooh, this is a glow-in-the-dark butt plug.”

“My goodness, it's not a honeymoon, it's a carnival!”

 

Phichit kisses Christophe's neck, and murmurs,

“I'm sorry for avoiding sex… I just wanted this night to be memorable. I will make up for it by focusing on your pleasure.” After a detailed discussion, Christophe finds himself blindfolded and tied up to the bed. Christophe revels in letting himself be kissed, caressed, sucked and teased. There is a particularly surreal moment in the night, when Phichit turns off all the lights, and inserts the flashy butt plug into Christophe's hole. Christophe rides Phichit from behind, while the electric silver masturbator is also glowing around Phichit's penis. The pleasure is intense, but the scene feels like alien creatures flailing and moaning.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Barcelona, Spain**

 

The next day, Phichit and Christophe arrive at Platja de la Mar Bella beach near Barcelona. It is crowded with tanned men. And a lot of the men are...

“For our honeymoon, you brought us to a _nude_ gay beach?” exclaims Phichit.

“Clothing optional gay beach. Before you get upset, check out the view,” smirks Christophe,

removing his clothes, and leaving to take a dip in the Mediterranean. An older man, wearing a tiny thong, saunters over to Phichit.

“You speak English, no? Is that blond stallion with you?” he inquires, pointing to Christophe.

“Yes, he's my …husband,” stammers Phichit, taking in the …sausage scene.

“Oh my, aren't you lucky!” exclaims thong man.

 

**Paris, France**

 

Christophe meets with publicist Magali Dumont at the French publishing house, _Machette_. She shows him the mockup of _Sex on Ice,_ and says _,_

“Your book is sexy and fun, but outside of figure skater fans, people don't know you. I have arranged for you to attend many parties, you need to be photographed with lots of famous people. I expect you to wear sexy fashionable clothing, or as little as possible. As for the book, we are cutting the last chapter, where you meet some Thai skater and settle down. It doesn't fit with the rest of your persona, and we aren't publishing a romance novel. Any possibilities of adding an encounter with Victor Nikiforov?”

“No, we're just friends,” affirms Christophe.

“ _Dommage!_ Here's your itinerary of booksignings, parties, and interviews,” she presents with a predatory smile.

 

**November 4, Cup of China, Beijing**

 

Phichit sits on his hotel bed, eating from room service, and surfing the Internet. Christophe's fan pages are filled with photos of Christophe dancing, drinking and partying with various beautiful people. A recent one is with a dark handsome actor that Leo has a crush on. He calls Christophe.

“Ever since the wedding, you seem… distant,” Phichit says hesitantly on the phone. Phichit can hear the sounds of a party in the background.

“I'm just stressed, _mon cher_. I'm living in hotel rooms, and I barely remember what city I'm in…Brussels today, Frankfurt tomorrow. I've signed so many books my hand is permanently sore. How is Beijing?” asks Christophe.

“Not so great. I'll probably make it to the Grand Prix final, because other people have made mistakes, not because I've done so well. And Guang Hong is fighting with Leo, so instead of hanging out, we're all sulking in our rooms.”

 

**November 24, Skate America, Lake Placid, New York**

 

Christophe continues his book tour, traveling to bookstores and ice-skating competitions. Outside the Herb Brooks Arena, a long line of men and women are standing and gossiping with copies of _Sex on Ice_. Phichit watches as Christophe signs copies of his new book. The cover features a photo of Christophe skating with his ass sticking out. Phichit sighs. The line is moving slowly, because Christophe is chatting and flirting with _every_ customer. The publicist recognizes Phichit, and walks over to talk to him.

“He's doing a wonderful job, people are buying the book just to spend time with him,” praises the French woman.

“Yes, he's a master flirt,” grumbles Phichit.

As Phichit walks off, he overhears various snippets of conversation.

“This book is racy! Is there anyone he hasn't been with?”

“Can you do it in that position? Is it physically possible?”

“He comes on the ice...”

“No way is a guy like that going to settle down…”

 

Phichit enters the athletes' area and tries to calm down.. He warms up distractedly. Plisetsky comes up next to him.

“Are you upset 'coz Christophe is flirting with people buying his book?”

“No. It's nice to see him happy, and in the limelight again. It's just… I encouraged Christophe to add more sexy details, I didn't know I would marry him. People ask me the rudest questions,” complains Phichit.

“Tell them to shut up,” counters Plisetsky.

“Easy for you to say, your guy hasn't slept with everyone on the planet,” whines Phichit.

“Yeah, well, it shows how special you are. He didn't think anyone else was worth more than a night, but you're worth a lifetime,” replies Plisetsky. Phichit finds himself smiling at these words.

“Thanks for cheering me up. You're a lot nicer than you let on,” whispers Phichit conspiratorially.

“I don't want to win because my opponent was upset. I want to beat you after you've given your best,” growls Plisetsky.

 

Christophe and his publicist pack up the table, and put the extra books in boxes. Victor comes over.

“Yurio has just performed. How was the honeymoon? How is married life?” questions Victor. Christophe massages his right hand with his left, and replies,

“Unfortunately, the honeymoon was a bit like going to the gym. A good satisfying workout, but lacking in heart. Victor, maybe you're rubbing off on me. I actually want more emotional connection with my husband. Also I've been so busy traveling, we barely see each other.”

 

**Grand Prix Final, Nagoya, Japan**

 

Phichit meets Yuuri outside the ice rink, and gets mobbed by Katsuki fans, mostly Japanese women of various ages.

“Phichit, will you hold Riko-chan, while I sign autographs?” Phichit nods, and takes the 1-year-old girl.

“Wow, you're just as popular even though you're retired! Quick, take a selfie with me in front of the crowds,” says Phichit, taking out his phone.

 

Christophe, Otabek and Yuuri sit in the front row seats, watching the skaters warm-up.

“Want to make another bet on who's winning gold?” Otabek offers Christophe. Christophe shrugs.

“No. Everyone expects Plisetsky to win. Just be happy your partner doesn't have baby fever,” complains Christophe.

“Baby fever? Is someone ill? I don't want Riko-chan to catch it,” adds Yuuri distractedly.

“Phichit is obsessed with adopting that baby. I don't want him too emotionally committed, if it doesn't work out…” worries Christophe.

“I would do the opposite. Phichit is already emotionally committed, if he gets hurt, let it be from too much care, not from neglect,” declares Otabek. “I'll bet you Phichit will medal in this final, if you make a phone call.”

Christophe looks at him conflicted.

“I don't want to bet against him, but he's barely qualified for the finals… Fine. You're on,” declares Christophe, shaking Otabek's hand.

 

Yuuri calls Victor, and asks him to hand the phone over to Phichit, warming up on the sidelines.

“Chris? Why are you calling?” questions Phichit.

“ _Chéri_ , I just bought two tickets to Bangkok. Once the competition is over, we'll fly to see the baby.”

Christophe holds the phone far from his ear, but everyone near can hear the squeal of excitement. Phichit bounces up and down, then grabs Victor for a quick hug, then Plisetsky in a big hug. Plisetsky freezes, grimaces and tries to peel him off.

 

Stéphane Lambiel announces, “ _…another gold medal for Yuri Plisetsky, and a surprise silver medal for Phichit Chulanont who made an amazing recovery performance this evening…”_

 

“Otabek, why did you help Phichit?” asks Christophe.

“Plisetsky is highly competitive minded, and winning loses its meaning when it's too easy. He needed some competition,” elucidates Otabek.

“Is that so? And it has nothing to do with you being a softy when it comes to babies…” suggests Christophe.

“Family is important. It's a source of strength.”

 

After the competition, the six of them go out to celebrate in restaurant in traditional Japanese restaurant. Victor is particularly happy about being a successful coach, so he orders rice wine for everyone.

“To Yurio! To Japan! To ice skating!” Victor begins the evening by toasting.

By the end of the night, Yuuri motions for everyone to leave, as the toast are getting a bit more personal.

“To my husband's derrière, a beauteous moon to be gazed and worshiped…in naked splendor,” announces Victor, taking off his shirt and pants.

Since Yuuri is holding a sleeping Mariko, Christophe ends up carrying an almost naked Victor back to the hotel.

 

Christophe returns to his hotel room, and sees Phichit engrossed on his laptop. Christophe yawns.

“Did your mother send more photos of the baby?”

“No. I am searching for a romantic ideas to surprise you with this evening… rose petals, candles…none of them are any good.”

“Come here.” Christophe pulls him onto the bed, and strokes Phichit's hair. “Stop worrying about surprising me. You're wonderful just as you are. I enjoy holding you in my arms, and smelling your hair, and listening to you talk. I don't need anything more.”

They lay on the bed for a while, and eventually Phichit murmurs,

“Chris, you're so romantic… you make me melt… Chris?” Phichit hears Christophe snore. “Next time say you're tired, silly!” chides Phichit, kissing his forehead.

 

**Bangkok, Thailand**

 

Christophe rests at the hotel room, while Phichit visits the orphanage. Needing to vent, Christophe calls Victor.

“I'm tired of flying, I'm tired of cheap hotels, I can barely remember where I am, and what day it is. I didn't think selling the book would be the hard part. Plus, I'm sick of hearing about this baby and he's not even living with us yet. Phichit barely spends any time with me…”

Victor gets very quiet on the other end of the phone, then replies,

“I should go. I will talk with you later.”

“No, tell me what's upsetting you,” snaps Christophe.

“ _That baby_ has already been through a lot. His mother made a heartbreaking decision to leave him, and even if all goes well, and Phichit adopts him, he will grow up wondering why he wasn't wanted. If you don't want to be part of Phichit's family, tell him _now_. Don't let that baby lose another parent!” yells Victor, and hangs up.

Christophe shakes his head, and rubs his hand through his hair.

“ _Merde_! You self-righteous idiot! Not everyone wants to be a father…”

 

**Champéry, Switzerland**

 

Christophe is surfing social media, when he sees a bunch of rumors about him and Victor. Several photos of mostly naked Victor in his arms are going viral. Even more upsetting, they seem to be posted from Christophe's account. He dials Victor's number.

“Victor, I'm sorry, I don't know how this happened…”

“You obviously care more about promoting your book, then our friendship!” insists Victor coldly, then hangs up. Christophe stares at the phone, unsure what to do. He walks into the living room to talk to Phichit.

“I like this. I like being married, I like living with you, I like being happy…” intones Phichit, like he's trying to convince himself.

“ _Chéri_ , you don't have to pretend. All you think about is that baby.”

“I abandoned him…”

“No, you didn't. Your mother checks on him every day, and I don't want you to get too attached, until it's official.”

“Too late. I already named him Kasemchai, _a victorious celebration,_ ” confesses Phichit, staring at a baby photo on his laptop. Christophe sighs, then walks over to hug Phichit, and stubs his toe on a box.

“ _Ouille_! Between the boxes and the baby, hopefully we can afford a bigger home.”

 

Christophe meets with a realtor to discuss selling his small chalet and buying a larger cabin.

“ _Monsieur_ Giacometti, based on your current income, a renovated home will be outside your budget. We need to look at something with… potential. Our village is tiny, so there is only one house that is currently available and in your price range.”

Christophe stares at the decrepit cabin. It would be perfect for… a haunted house. But it does have three bedrooms and a yard, and Christophe doesn't want to let go of living in his dream village.

“I will buy it. My parents will cosign for the loan, and a friend of mine will help me with the down payment,” decides Christophe.

 

Christophe was planning on asking Victor for a loan, but they can barely talk civilly. Christophe regards his phone with trepidation, then reluctantly makes a call.

“Florian, I need to ask you a favor…” Christophe explains the situation.

“I see. And if I loan you the money, what will you do for me?” asks Florian gleefully. Christophe groans.

“What do you want?”

“I will be traveling to Geneva to recruit athletes for my sportswear company. You will accompany me wearing a suit, you will be charming and help me get the contracts. Deal?”

“Yes, I will be your lapdog. _Ouaf, ouaf_ ,” barks Christophe without enthusiasm.


	4. Chapter 4

**January 27, Four Continents, Taipei, China**

 

Phichit hops up and down, and quickly dials Christophe.

“I just finished performing, and I received a phone call from the orphanage. I changed my flight to Bangkok. Oh my, oh my, oh my! Were almost done with paperwork, they need me to sign the final documents… I'm so excited!” shrieks Phichit.

“Let me know when you're coming home, I'm hoping to have everything ready,” replies Christophe, happy for Phichit, but nervous for this big change in their life.

 

**February, Champéry, Switzerland**

 

Christophe waits apprehensively at the station. Phichit struggles down the train steps with the baby, and a big piece of luggage. An older woman helps him with a roller bag, and Christophe comes forward to help.

“Well? Isn't he gorgeous? He traveled really well,” coos Phichit, showing off the baby bundled up in a quilted snowman suit.

“He seems … healthy. Let me take all the luggage, and take you home.”

Christophe walks in the opposite direction of the chalet. Phichit is dazed, and simply follows. They arrive at a larger chalet, lower in the valley. The paint is peeling, and the roof seems to sag to one side. Christophe gestures to it,

“Our new home. It needs a lot of work, and doesn't have the view, but…”

“It's perfect! It has a little yard, he'll have his own room, and I'll have a closet…” replies Phichit enthusiastically. Christophe smiles at his optimism.

 

The next few days, they learn a new schedule of feeding, diaper changing, and doing endless laundry. After a few days, Phichit looks at him uncertainly.

“Kasemchai is my baby, and it's my responsibility to look after him. Unfortunately, Champéry doesn't have much day care, and hiring a nanny will be difficult. I need to get back to training during the day…” explains Phichit.

Christophe takes a deep breath, then nods his head. He admits,

“I don't feel ready, but financially it doesn't make sense to hire a nanny. I'll try to take care of him, and I will hand him over when I'm teaching my ice-skating students. I can write when he's napping…” offers Christophe reluctantly.

“Okay, let me know if it's too much,” adds Phichit, with a worried look.

 

After a few weeks, Christophe can barely remember what day it is.

“I need a whole set of shirts, this baby has spit up on everything I own, and I can't get the stains out. My brain has stopped working, I can't write anything even when he's sleeping,” levels Christophe.

Phichit nods, yawns, and decides,

“We should hire someone to help us… I'm envious, Yuuri has his mom close by…”

Christophe shakes his head. “We can barely afford our current living expenses.”

 

Two days later, a heavy rainstorm leaks water in two areas of the house, showing the roof needs to be replaced. The next day, the toilet backs up.

“We'll have to turn the water off to the house to fix the plumbing, and I'm not sure when we can have the roof fixed… Go stay with my parents in Lausanne,” Christophe suggests, discouraged.

“We'll be fine. Stéphane will let you stay with him for a few days…” Phichit attempts to stay upbeat. Phichit packs for himself and the baby, and leaves an envelope on the table for Christophe.

 

Christophe calls a plumber and a roofing company to get estimates on the repairs. Unfortunately, since Champéry is so small, repair companies have to make a special two-hour trip from Lausanne just to make the estimate. And since material and workers will commute, the repair estimate is frighteningly expensive.

 

Two weeks later, Phichit is pacing in his mother-in-law's living room, not knowing what to do. Fabienne offers,

“Phichit, how terrible you look! You know Christophe, he needs a long leash. I'll take care of the baby, go work out, it will make you feel better.”

Phichit grimaces a smile. Then he goes for a run, stops at a nearby park, and calls Yuuri.

“ _Bonjour_ , Phichitto-kun! ... Oh, is something bothering you?” asks Yuuri, sensing something wrong.

“Christophe disappeared two weeks ago. He was upset about the house needing so much work, but he's not answering his phone, and no one's come to fix the house. Yuuri… what if he's left? Marriage, a baby, a broken house, Christophe doesn't want all that! He just wants to read, write, and sleep with whoever!”

“Phichit, let's wait and find out what happened. Give me some time, I will call back later.”

 

Yuuri puts Mariko in the stroller, and walks to the Ice Castle. Yuuri interrupts Plisetsky's training to explains the problem to Victor. Plisetsky listens in.

“We need to find Christophe, and help with the house. What should we do, Victor?”

Victor looks conflicted. Finally he suggests,

“We can hire a detective to find Christophe, and I can buy him a new house.”

Yuuri looks appalled. “That's not acceptable! He's a friend… It's not done…” protests Yuuri, “Yurio, you explain to him!”

“Victor, it's an affront to his pride if you buy him a house. It's like saying… you can't compete at the senior level, go back to juniors,” explains Plisetsky.

Victor ponders these words. “I bought Yuuri a house…”

“Yeah, but he's your hubby. And even then, Katsudon was pretty upset,” counters Yurio. “Oh and leave the Christophe finding to me.”

# A few days later, Christophe boards a plane at the Côte d'Azur airport, in Nice, France. He opens up a small note, reads it for the tenth time, then stares out the window despondently, knowing he has messed up everything. Many hours later, he steps off the train in Champéry. He walks towards his house, like a penitent towards his execution.

The house is overrun with different types of workers, some on the roof, some working on the inside.  Otabek and Plisetsky are painting an exterior wall, Katsuki is taping window edges, and Victor is looking at blueprints. Victor notices him, and turns away. Plisetsky shouts,

“Phichit is in the backyard with the kids,” and goes back to work.

Christophe opens the back gate, and feels his stomach churn. He feels like vomiting.

“Do you want to talk now, or, … whenever you want…” mumbles Christophe.

Phichit fetches Yuuri to watch the kids, then takes him up the hill, for a walk.

“Okay. I'm listening,” Phichit says quietly.

“I cheated on you. So I'm not sure what to do now, I'm assuming you're going to leave me,” confesses Christophe with his voice cracking.

Phichit hugs himself, and looks close to tears. There's a very long silence. Phichit squeaks,

“Tell me what happened.”

Christophe rambles quickly,

“Gaëlle offered me 10,000 euros to accompany her for a week in Monaco. We stayed at the Hotel de Paris, she dressed me up in an expensive tuxedo, and she gambled away a fortune. At the end of the week, she was winning big, and she offered me an extra 40,000 euros to sleep with her. I serviced her the best I could that night, and walked away with the money. Then I realized there was no point in fixing up our house, because you weren't going to be in it. So I spent a week drunk. Yesterday I received a written note that said – _be brave, go home_.”

Phichit starts sobbing. Christophe gets up, feeling terrible, and says,

“I'll go get Yuuri for you,” and walks away.

“Get back here!” shouts Phichit. Christophe stops. “I don't want Yuuri, I want you. Please hug me.”

Christophe walks back, and wraps his arms around him.

“Chris… why didn't you ask Victor for help? Or your parents? Or even Florian?”

Christophe shrugs, “I've spent my life taking the easy way out, and I've already borrowed money from my parents and from Florian. I didn't feel worthy to ask for more help.”

Phichit releases him, and walks back down to the house.

 

By the end of the week, the house has been re-roofed, the plumbing repaired, and the interior and exterior painted. Otabek and Plisetsky return to Japan, but Yuuri is unwilling to leave Phichit.

“I could remain longer… Or you could come stay with us in Hasetsu…” offers Yuuri.

Phichit shakes his head.

“I need to figure out what to do with Christophe. Thanks for sharing how difficult it was with Victor after you got married. I had no idea. You had said you were depressed but…I didn't realize how bad it was, how jealous Victor was, or about the first baby…I thought you two were always perfectly happy…”

“Phichit… at the risk of sounding like Victor, is he the one? Is Christophe your soulmate?”

“I don't know if I believe in that…”

Yuuri watches him very intently. Phichit sighs.

“I'm not sure. Sometimes… it feels possible, but other times not. But I don't sense there's anyone else out there for me…” Phichit shrugs helplessly.

Yuuri stands up, and looks around nervously. Phichit is puzzled. Yuuri sits down, and begins,

“I ...told you about the depression, the jealousy, but I didn't tell you about… the soul flashes.”

“Soul flashes? Are you suffering from early male menopause?”

Yuuri describes the several times he and Victor experienced these moments of connection. Then he explains the difficulties associated with enhanced emotional connections. Phichit stares at him, completely flabbergasted.

“You've been holding out on me! You did a striptease on the ice, then rode Victor to glory at the Ice Castle… that's even better than Chris's stories…” exclaims Phichit.

“Phichit, you're missing the point…”

“No, I'm not… I'm used to shy, barely been kissed Yuuri, now you're winning gold at the sex Olympics…”

“All right, I understand, you don't believe me. It does sound unbelievable to say Victor's family believes in fairy magic.”

 

Christophe and Phichit move back into the chalet, but Phichit puts his clothes into the guest room. Phichit finds a retired woman in the village to watch the baby during the day. At home, Phichit acts like a chummy roommate. Christophe is not sure if that's a step forward or apart.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**March 24, World Championship, Milan, Italy**

 

Phichit hands Kasem over to Yuuri, who is holding Mariko's hand.

“Should I have left Kasem with Christophe? It feels like everything I do is wrong…”

“Phichit, I love my daughter with all my heart, but I often give myself time off, maybe Christophe needs more rest,” reassures Yuuri. “Focus on your skating, we all want to see you do well!”

 

**April, Champéry, Switzerland**

 

Phichit is absentmindedly feeding Kasem, when he asks,

“Christophe, do you remember on your birthday when I made a mess, and we made love…”

“Ah. Yes.” Christophe smiles fondly, then looks sad.

“Was there anything, uh, …unusual about that encounter?” Phichit asks, rather seriously.

Christophe takes off his glasses, then rubs his eyes.

“Particularly intense and memorable. I remember I was falling more and more in love with you…”

“Anything else?” questions Phichit.

“You're obviously fishing for a particular answer. What is this about?”

“May I see your journal? I'm trying to remember what you said about that day.”

Christophe hates sharing his personal writings, but given the circumstances… He clicks on several documents, and offers,

“Be my guest.”

 

_...we made love so passionately, I felt it connected to my soul …I used to make fun of Victor for his dramatic utterances of love, but if he feels like this, I can't blame him…_

 

Phichit reads the journal entry about Valentine's Day. The lovemaking had been so tender, but more than that, there had been a sparkly light – just as Yuuri had described. Their relationship had changed after that, and Chris had been more open and vulnerable.

“Christophe… You went through the motions of marrying me, and you accepted that I adopt Kasem. But you didn't marry me in spirit, nor adopt my boy.”

Christophe has been preparing himself for well deserved blame. But this just leaves him confused.

“You want a religious ceremony? I thought that Thai ceremony was religious… and I can't legally adopt the baby for a year or so.”

“No… that's not what I meant. You need to figure it out though, if you want to have a life with me.”

“All right, I'll try to understand. Can you tell me more about…”

Phichit interrupts, “No. Talk to Victor.”

 

Christophe calls Victor.

“Thank you… for the house,” reiterates Christophe.

“I'm always there for you, if you ask,” replies Victor, still emotionally distant.

“With Phichit… I don't know what to do.”

“This is beyond apologies and flowers, sometimes you have to endure the difficult times.”

 

**Lausanne, Switzerland**

 

A week later, Christophe simply packs a bag and gets on the train to Lausanne. Not really thinking, he ends up at Florian's apartment. He hesitates at the door, not sure if his ex-boyfriend has a new lover. He knocks on the door, and the door opens. Florian pulls him in to the apartment, and yells at him,

“ _Espèce de salopard, trou de cul! Couillard!”_ Florian picks up a sofa cushion, and beats Christophe with it several times. “How could you mess up like that! If you want to leave him, have the courage to tell him so… Don't purposely mess up, to make him throw you out!”

Christophe collapses on the couch, and cries like a little boy. Florian gives him one more whack with the cushion, then sighs, and hugs him. Christophe responds,

“ _Merci_. Everyone's being cold and nice, I can't stand it! I wish Phichit would yell at me, instead he's kind, cheerful, and keeping his distance.”

“Christo, knowing you, I bet you've been emotionally closed off since… the wedding? Or did it happen even before?”

“I had cold feet when we landed in Bangkok. Phichit kept going to the orphanage, his family was preparing the wedding, and I just felt… trapped.”

“Trapped into only having sex with Phichit?”

“No. It's being responsible for them. I'm terrified I won't be able to provide for them… I've been considering getting a regular job, I can't really tell this little boy that I'm a gigolo,” explains Christophe.

“I see. I assume book sales won't give you enough income,” ponders Florian.

“That's another thing… I can't be this kid's father. Once he reads that book…” Christophe stops as Minette comes over to be petted. “I'm sorry for abandoning her… is she okay?”

“Minette adores being with me. I treat those I love well,” scolds Florian.

 

**Champéry, Switzerland**

 

Christophe goes back to Champéry, and goes through the motions of daily life. At home, Phichit continues to act like a happy roommate.

Christophe receives a call from Magali Dumont.

“Your book sales are doing well, especially after I posted those photos of you and Victor,” she informs him.

“You posted those? How did you access my social media account?” demands Christophe.

“You told me, although you were rather drunk. Your password was terrible, something about your Thai lover? ”

“I see. Don't ever post anything like that again!” Christophe hangs up. Christophe rubs his forehead, then writes an apology letter to Victor, and sends it. Looking through his mail, Christophe finds an envelope that Phichit had left for him before this fiasco. He opens it up and finds a birthday card which says,

_I love you so much, I wish I had more time to touch you. -Phichit_

Inside is a coupon for a massage at the Palladium. Christopher had forgotten about his birthday, and he murmurs to himself, “I'm constantly touched by you.”

 

Christophe skates around the Palladium, waiting to teach his next rich client. One movement flows into the next, and his body naturally skates the routine he did for Phichit, declaring his love. Christophe looks around the rink affectionately, remembering so much time here. He takes a break, and leans on the edge of the ice rink, staring off into space. Delphine, wearing a new diamond engagement ring, skates over to him.

“Your expression reminds me of when I was married to my second husband. If you're not happy, make a change! Change your hair, change your wardrobe, or get rid of that husband of yours. Life is short!” she exclaims, running her hand up his arm.

Christophe nods. “You're perfectly right. I quit. Get yourself another skating instructor,” suggests Christophe, and leaves the ice rink with a new determination

 

Phichit's phone rings. Phichit sees the caller's name, hesitates, then answers it.

“Phichit, how are you? And don't tell me you're fine, you don't need to lie to me.”

“Are you calling to gloat, Florian?” questions Phichit.

“No, no. I just imagine that other people… don't really understand Christophe. He has so much heart, but he has buried it. And for 40,000 euros… I would even sleep with that woman!”

“50,000 euros total. I'm appalled, yet I'm also… proud? And envious? Christophe already spent a lot of it on our house, it almost needed to be torn down and rebuilt. Florian…will he leave me?”

“ _Oh zut!_ I don't know! But if he does, I will make his life a living hell for you.”

“Oh! Don't do that! But… thanks for offering.”

 

**Chapter 3**

 

“I'm willing to sit silently on the telephone as much as you wish, Christophe. However eventually, these phone calls will be more productive if you say something,” remarks Victor.

“I know. I also know … how disappointed you are with me,” admits Christophe.

“Then why do you keep calling me? Are you lonely?” questions Victor.

“Phichit said I should talk to you, and that I need to marry him in spirit. I don't know what he's talking about…”

“One moment.” Christophe can still hear Victor in the background talking. “Yuuri! Did you talk to Phichit about soul connections?” Victor comes back to the phone. “I'll tell you the story of my family, and what happened between Yuuri and I. Though you don't believe in this sort of thing…” Victor tells him about soul flashes and emotional connections. Christophe rubs his head, and wonders what to do. Connecting at a soul level would appeal to Phichit, but Victor's story is obviously nonsense – fairytales from the Nikiforov family.

 

Christopher feels restless during the next few days, and has lots of vivid dreams, though he can't quite remember them in the morning. Finally, he decides to sit at his computer, and write. Once he starts writing, he can't stop. He barely sleeps, he eats at the computer, and his shoulders ache from sitting for too long. When the flow of inspiration stops, he makes a phone call.

“Good morning Christophe. How are you doing?” asks Yuuri.

“I was wondering if you talk to me about… falling in love with Victor.”

“Oh, really? That's an embarrassing topic, I don't usually share much about that,” replies Yuuri.

“I don't know if you realize, but your love, your relationship is inspirational to others.”

“Because we are both men?”

“Yes, but also because you are both beautiful – on the inside and outside.”

 

It takes time, but Christophe gradually gets Yuuri comfortable talking on the phone. It helps that Phichit has talked about him a lot over the years, he has some insight into his personality.

“You always thought you were straight?” asks Christophe.

“I never thought about it. Everyone just assumes you are, and I assumed the same,” replies Yuuri.

“How did you react when Victor flirted with you? And I don't mean when you were drunk…”

“I didn't realize he was… gay, I don't think of him that way. Victor is just Victor. I did find his touching very… European. And he's absolutely gorgeous. It never occurred to me that anyone would find me… attractive… let alone, Victor.”

“Very early on, Victor decided you were his soulmate. Did you have a similar feeling?”

“I would say I had a similar feeling, but I would've never called it a soulmate. It was deep and powerful, completely unlike anything I've ever experienced before.”

“Victor says he's had flashes with you, how would you describe them?”

“I thought I was so… in love, that I was having… a hallucination.”

“Why do you believe it wasn't a hallucination?”

“When I realized that Victor was experiencing the same thing at the same time. And also that it had observable effects… Our emotions became more connected, and our defenses came down.”

“But wasn't that from just living together, and working together?”

“Oh no. I was feeling emotions that were very different, alien from my own, and sometimes they happen when we're physically far apart.”

“Why did you get so depressed after the wedding?”

“Oh. The pressure. I've spent a lot of time with Victor, but always working and exhausted. Suddenly we were dealing with decorating and money and …babies, I got caught up in my own thoughts. Retiring gave me a lot of time to get stuck in my head. I felt lost, and I didn't want Victor's help.”

“You love Victor more than anyone, and you had just married him, but you didn't want his help?”

“He gives too much sometimes, I needed to find my own strength. I owe him so much, and I'll never be able to repay him…”

“I feel the same way with Phichit. I'm not good enough for him, yet instead of pressuring me to change, he just lets me be. It's …disconcerting.”

“Christophe… the night before the wedding, Phichit was very upset, and crying. He thought marrying you would push you away, he considered canceling the wedding and just living with you. That's one of the reasons he had the wedding in Bangkok with so few people. It's not legally binding – Thailand doesn't recognize gay marriage. Phichit is strong, and giving. That's why so many people call him for help. But he really needs you, I hope you will be there for him.”

Christophe feels another hit to his gut.

“Thank you, Yuuri, I didn't know.”

 

Over the next few weeks, Christophe interviews Victor and Yuuri, as well as their friends and family. He looks down at his list, and sees the next name is Yuri Plisetsky. They haven't talked much, though he's heard much about him.

“What dirt are you looking for?” demands Plisetsky, as a greeting.

“Did you want to share your insights about Victor and Yuuri's relationship?” asks Christophe.

“They love skating, and they're both gay. Anything else?”

“Do you feel they have a special connection? Did it surprise you they had a child?”

“They're both stupidly in love with each other. And they're both baby people so… of course they like having a baby. Wait till that girl grows up though. That'll be fun to watch.”

“Baby people? What's do you mean?”

“Some people are really into babies. Otabek is like that. I'm not. Babies are disgusting and boring. I like kids when they're older,” explains Plisetsky.

“So… I might like Phichit's baby later on?” wonders Christophe.

“Maybe, maybe not. Sometimes people just don't like other people. Even when they're related. Look… doesn't matter if you like the kid. Just show up, and do the basics. Kids love their parents even when they're all messed up. Gotta go. Feel free not to call me again.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**April 30th, Phichit's Birthday**

 

Early in the morning, Christophe presents Phichit with a breakfast in bed and a jump drive.

“What's this?” questions Phichit, picking up the silver memory stick.

“Happy birthday. This is the rough draft of my new book, it's dedicated to you,” announces Christophe, a little nervous.

Phichit grabs his laptop, downloads the file, and begins to read. A few hours later,

“This is good. It has more heart than your autobiography, and you described their struggles well.”

“Phichit… I'm so sorry.”

“So have you decided… whether to stay with me?” asks Phichit in a trembling voice.

“I thought… you were the one deciding whether to stay,” replies Christophe, confused.

“No, I said I want you. But going off with _what's her name_ was your way of saying you wanted out… if you were sure you wanted to leave, you would've cheated with a man…”

“You've been talking with Florian– that's alarming. I wasn't trying to escape from my life. My family was in danger, I would've done anything to protect you and the baby – but I shouldn't have acted as if I was alone dealing with these problems,” admits Christophe.

“I'm your family? You've never said that before…” remarks Phichit.

“You are my love, my mate, my family, and…can I have your wedding band?”

Phichit shakes his head. Christophe picks up Kasem, and pulls Phichit into the backyard.

“May I _borrow_ your ring for a moment?”

Phichit reluctantly pulls it off, and hands it over.

“I, Christophe Giacometti, do solemnly swear to do everything in my power to love you, the both of you, protect you, and make you happy. I also vow that when I mess up, I will come home, fix it and do better. I've quit being a skate gigolo – I'll be teaching at Stéfane's school and writing more books.Will you marry me?”

“We are married,” answers Phichit, confused.

“I brought home the documents for registered partners in Switzerland. It will give us the same legal rights as a straight marriage.”

Phichit appears choked up.

“Yes, I will marry you again or _register partner_ you,” replies Phichit. He takes his wedding ring, and notices the engraving. He reads it, tremulously, “ _You jump, I jump._ – I didn't know my ring was engraved,” and slides it back on his finger. “What does yours say?” questions Phichit, nervously. Christophe frowns.

“I don't know.” He slides off his ring, and reads, “ _Put me back on!_ ” Christophe smiles sheepishly. Phichit offers,

“Chris… maybe once or twice a year, we can arrange a time for you to… disappear, no questions asked. Would that work for you?”

Christophe reflects for a moment, then answers,

“Yes, that would be good. But I don't need time to have sex with strangers, if that's what you're offering. I need time by myself,” explains Christophe, then gives Phichit a hesitant kiss. Phichit looks at Christophe like he's trying to make a decision.

“I won't make the same mistake twice – you can trust me on that,” affirms Christophe.

“If you believed in reincarnation, would you want to commit to me life after life?” asks Phichit.

Christophe reflects on the question.

“No. We should be free to choose who to love every life,” answers Christophe.

“Okay.” Phichit gives him back a quick kiss, then goes inside and moves his clothes into the master bedroom. Christophe breathes a sigh of deep relief, knowing their relationship is mending.

 

Christophe sits at his computer, rewriting the story for what seems to be the fortieth time. It's probably a waste of time though, he calls Victor anyways,

“So Victor, have you and Yuuri decided? I won't publish your story unless you both agree – it bares some very private memories.”

“I've had too much of my life in the public eye. I don't really want my precious family life to be disturbed by more public scrutiny. In addition, I appear as a delusional jealous man, and Yuuri as emotionally unstable. I'm sorry Christophe, I don't want the story published,” Victor insists.

“I understand. Take care, Victor.”

 

Phichit is making pad thai in the kitchen, and pokes his head out,

“How is the _Victuuri_ love story coming?”

“I'm still writing and editing, but Victor doesn't want the publicity, and doesn't like his portrayal,” replies Christophe, disappointed.

“It's missing some of heart and magic that we see in real life. You know a lot about sex, but you have a lot to learn about love. I hope you're hungry, I made a lot.”

“The same heart and magic you want in our marriage… I'll do it,” decides Christophe.

“Mmm, what?”

“Come on… you have a plan to try a soul binding with me – hence the question about multiple lives. What did you want to do? A pagan rite in the woods? A confession of deep feelings? Or maybe sex in a ring of stones? Maybe I can borrow the ice rink at night again…” teases Christophe, suggestively. Phichit scrutinizes his face very carefully.

“That won't be necessary. I just need your complete agreement,” challenges Phichit.

“If it's possible – I fully agreed to become your soulmate,” Christophe utters solemnly.

“You said …we should be able to choose in every life.”

“I don't think one negates the other, though I know Victor disagrees.”

Phichit nods, then gazes straight into Christophe's eyes.

“I fully agree to be your soulmate,” Phichit repeats, and presses his lips to Christophe's. A sparkling flash passes between them, Phichit turns back into the kitchen, pulls the noodles off the stove, and serves them on plates. Christophe falls to his knees, and hugs himself. He looks in shock,

“ _Oh la la la…_ ” He finally manages to mutter. Phichit helps him to a chair, and feeds Kasem in the high chair. Christophe sits there frozen, holding onto the table.

“Don't worry, Kasem, Chris will be fine soon. Open wide for _Pôr_ ,” says Phichit. That evening, Phichit gives the baby a bath, dresses him in pajamas, and sings him to sleep. Then he basically does the same for Christophe. Phichit calls his coach, and claims to be sick.

 

Phichit is heating up a bottle, preparing lunch, and talking on speakerphone with Kasem in one arm.

“Seriously Yuuri, did it affect Victor this badly? I've missed three days of training, because I don't trust Christophe alone,” Phichit confides, worried. “He can't say a word.”

“Yes, sometimes the effect is really bad. I remember Victor crying like a baby,” confesses Yuuri. “But if you can communicate the love, it goes from being horrible to wonderful. How are _you_ feeling?”

“It's funny… I can feel his turmoil, but it doesn't bother me… in fact, I like it. Maybe I'm a bad person…” muses Phichit.

“You always complained he did not share his feelings, maybe you like truly knowing what's in his heart… does he love you?”questions Yuuri.

Phichit smiles radiantly. “Oh Yuuri! He really truly absolutely does!”

 

After lunch, Phichit sits Christophe at his desk, and opens his laptop for him.

“Write something. Write in your journal, rewrite the love story, that's usually how you cope with feelings.” Christophe nods, and starts typing away. The next morning, Phichit wakes up, takes care of the baby, and sees Christophe still typing at the computer. Phichit goes over,

“I'm late for my appointment at the rink today, can you take Kasem to Simone's?”

Christophe nods.

“Just give me a minute, my whole behind is asleep,” he yawns, giving the both of them a quick hug.

 

Phichit has a good training session, his body feels so much better after vigorous exercise. He arrives home, and sees Christophe has made dinner, and has even given Kasem a bath. Phichit goes up for a shower, and when he comes back down, Christophe takes them in his arms.

“I feel so exposed, and vulnerable…It's like someone is peeling away the layers inside of me.… It's like skating naked, with no music, and no choreography. …I should have told you about my fears, and trusted you with my inadequacies. …Being with you, I want to be strong and protect you, but I can't do it…” babbles Christophe, “You love me so much… I had no idea. I'm learning though.”

Phichit squeezes him tighter, and they stand there for a long time.

 

A few months later, Yuuri is reading Christophe's newest draft of the _Victuuri_ love story.

“Victor, this version is so much better! I cried during the part where you thought I was leaving…”

“Yes, it's more emotionally engaging. But it's still too embarrassing, especially for Minami…” grumbles Victor.

“I sent him a copy and he's fine with it, and he has a boyfriend now. I like the title:

_We Call Everything on the Ice Love.”_

 

Undecided, Victor decides to visit Christophe and Phichit in Champéry. Victor watches their daily routine, similar to his own. Phichit gets up early and prepares to go to work, Christophe feeds the baby, trying to write when the baby is napping, yet falling asleep at the computer desk. Christophe makes dinner, Phichit washes the dishes. One evening, Phichit falls asleep on the couch, obviously exhausted from a long day on the ice. Christophe picks him up and put him to bed, then puts baby Kasem to bed as well. Then Christophe join Victor in the living room.

“I thought Phichit had hired a babysitter during the day,” remarks Victor.

“Simone has the flu, I'm her substitute,” explains Christophe, then he adds, “Victor, I wish you'd let me pay for the house renovations.”

“Yuuri has lectured me about inappropriate gifts, but …you're more than a friend to me. By marrying Yuuri's best friend, you've become family,” jests Victor, half seriously.

“I thought I had lost your friendship, and you believe Phichit deserves better…” remarks Christophe.

“I have judged you harshly, my friend. I don't agree with your actions, but Yuuri made me understand it was financially motivated…”

“… and not about fidelity. I've enjoyed talking to Yuuri. I understand better why you and Phichit like him so much.”

“Do you believe in soul mates now? You haven't talked about it, but as usual, Phichit talked to Yuuri who talked to me,” informs Victor.

“If these connections signify a soulmate, Phichit and I are creating that bond, not finding each other again, like you and Yuuri.”

“You seem different… more calm, joyful…”

“Victor, you're wondering why I'm not feeling overwhelmed with jealousy after the soul flash…” clarifies Christophe. Victor cocks his head, and sighs.

“Yes. I am horrified at so much envy in my soul, I was hoping it was a side effect for everyone.”

 

Phichit comes home to a candlelit dinner for two, and no one else.

“Where's Kasem?” asks Phichit.

“Victor went to visit Stéphane for the evening, and he brought the baby. Victor thought we could use some personal time,” replies Christophe, watching for Phichit's reaction.

“You haven't even tried to touch me since the soul flash…” remarks Phichit.

“I'm nervous. I feel so different…” confesses Christophe.

“We need to work on that. But first, I need to eat three plates of food, I burned so many calories today.”

 

Christophe closes his eyes, and kisses Phichit.

“My heart is beating like crazy, this reminds me of the first time I ever had sex…”

Phichit smiles. “Just listen to my voice,”

Christophe closes his eyes, and does what Phichit murmurs,

“Take off my shirt… Kiss my nipples… Stroke me here…” the words are ordinary, but Christophe can feel behind each utterance a strong deep warmth, tenderness, and devotion. It's as if Phichit was murmuring _I love you_ , over, and over again. Once they are completely naked, Phichit prepares himself with his fingers, but Christophe shakes his head.

“I can't continue, I don't deserve your forgiveness or your love…” agonizes Christophe.

“You don't get to decide that. I want you inside me, please…” pleads Phichit.

Christophe thrusts in slowly, trying to contain all the swirling emotions inside of him, but he loses control, and tears run from his eyes. They lay in each other's arms, Christophe stroking Phichit's hair, Phichit cradled on his chest.

“I feel like a teenager who has just fallen in love,” whispers Christophe.

“Why a teenager?” asks Phichit.

“When I was pure hearted and not jaded. I was tall and skinny, and I kept tripping over my own feet. I wasn't popular, and I had a crush on the very elegant and long-haired Victor. I tried to kiss him once, and he kindly turned me down. A few years later, when my body filled out, and suddenly men and women were throwing themselves at me – it went to my head. But you dug deep into my heart, and pulled out the young me. The one that wants true love… and maybe even a family.”

“I know it bothers you that I compare myself to Yuuri, but it's not about one uppance. He is the first man I ever saw, up close and personal, fall in love, get married, and have a child. I didn't know I wanted those things till I saw him do it. And it wasn't easy for him. I'm addicted to your touch, to our conversations, to your kindness,… I don't have trouble forgiving you because… you never meant to hurt me. You've transformed my life, and I am very happy,” Phichit looks up at the clock. “Oh no!”

“What's wrong?”

“Victor will be back any minute, and we don't have time to make love again!”

Christophe laughs. “Stop talking we need to focus.”

“You're the one who started talk about deep emotional stuff and…” whimpers Phichit as Christophe kisses him, a deep slow kiss that makes Phichit moan.

“I forgot what I was saying…” admits Phichit.

 

As Victor is leaving the chalet, he offers,

“Christophe… if you're willing to rewrite my story as fiction, starring Nictor Vikiforov and Kuuri Yatsuki, for example, then you could write about soul flashes and crazy jealousy, and I will have plausible deniability. Would that be acceptable?”

“Yes. I could even add some other magical elements… It would definitely be different than a regular biography,” speculates Christophe, already itching to get back to his keyboard.

Victor sighs noisily. “Wonderful! Yuuri can be very stubborn when it comes to his friends, he's been quite insistent on your story being published. Give my love to your baby – I can't believe my girl is already so big!” gushes Victor, looking at a photo of his daughter on his phone.

Christophe comes dancing into the living room, and picks up the cat, who meows with displeasure.

“Phichit! Victor agreed for the book to be published, with a portion of profits to benefit your foundation for kids.”

 

**December, Champéry, Switzerland**

 

About six months later, Christophe gets a call from his publishers, and feels a wave of irritation.

“Bad news? Is the book selling poorly?” asks Phichit.

“No, the book is doing well,” grumbles Christophe.

“Then why are you upset?”

“The book is doing well because it's about Victor Nikiforov! A _cow_ could have written a book about him and it would do well! Preorders of his book has already left my autobiography in the dust, and mine has been out for much longer. Victor will always be the gold medalist, and I will always be second.”

Christophe smiles at his own envy. He takes a copy of the new book, wraps it, and writes a note to Otabek that says, _Thank you_.

Then he takes the crumpled piece of paper that says

_Be brave, go home. – Otabek_

and tosses it into the trash bin.

 

Christophe walks into the living room, and notices Phichit and Kasem are wearing matching penguin pajamas. Kasem toddles over to Phichit and says,

“Poh! Poh!”

“Yes, I'm _Pôr_. And who is that?” asks Phichit, pointing to Christophe.

“Kis,” replies Kasem. Phichit grins proudly.

“Mariko started talking really young, but he's finally catching up,” remarks Phichit. He hugs the little boy, and puts him on his lap. Christophe sits next to him. Kasem points to Phichit,

“Papa Poh,” then points to Christophe and says, “Papa Kis.”

Phichit looks surprised, and exclaims,

“I didn't teach him that!”

Phichit turns towards Christophe, and sees large tears forming in his eyes.

“Chris… are you okay?” asks Phichit.

“Yes. My feelings are catching up too…This boy is like you, making me fall in love even when I'm not ready,” replies Christophe, looking affectionately at Kasem.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This whole part did not exist in my original outline, I just wanted to add a bonus chapter to show Phichit's wedding, because I thought the Thai ceremony was so beautiful, and the story grew from there.
> 
> I'm really proud that I'm almost done with this series, my first writing project. Originally it was supposed to be quite short, not 200 pages, and it wasn't supposed to take over half a year of my life. It is still as nerve-racking to post, it's like going outside naked with a bag over my head. I was really worried about negative comments, but AO3 is full of much sexier naked writers with bags over their heads, so I'm barely getting noticed. That's good. It will make me work harder at becoming a better writer. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I learned somewhere that receiving a Kudo activates dopamine receptors. So please click if you would like to reward my writing behavior with a neurotransmitter boost.


End file.
